


Countrysides and Pentagrams

by LitFriedPickles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baker Harry, Boy Love, Desi Harry Potter, Drarry, Happy Ending, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, LGBT, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Some angst, romione, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitFriedPickles/pseuds/LitFriedPickles
Summary: "Harry Potter was never not on the front pages, and he was getting sick of it. Whenever he would so much as get a cup of coffee in a wizarding area, reporters would surround him, asking him what he was up to and who he was with at the moment. Not only that but every waking second he was reminded of what he did. So he left the wizarding world of London and bought a small country house in the middle of Scotland. There were fields of wildflowers and plants that swayed in the sweet air, and sheep that would roam around and live their lives contently. The short mossy stone fences separated his property from the woods and other neighbors. The moment he stepped inside the stone home, he felt at peace and bought it right then in there from the eager muggle real estate woman who was happy to get it off her hands. And so Harry took Andromeda and Teddy with him for their health and moved into the old sturdy house"Basically Drarry plus cottage core :)IMPORTANT: THIS HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED DUE TO THE FACT THE AUTHOR IS A LAZY COUCH POTATO. ANYONE IS ALLOWED TO PICK IT UP WHERE IT WAS LEFT OFF JUST LET ME KNOW! :D
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Beginnings

Harry Potter was never not on the front pages, and he was getting sick of it. Whenever he would so much as get a cup of coffee in a wizarding area, reporters would surround him, asking him what he was up to and who he was with at the moment. Not only that but every waking second he was reminded of what he did. So he left the wizarding world of London and bought a small country house in the middle of Scotland. There were fields of wildflowers and plants that swayed in the sweet air, and sheep that would roam around and live their lives contently. The short mossy stone fences separated his property from the woods and other neighbors. The moment he stepped inside the stone home, he felt at peace and bought it right then in there from the eager muggle real estate woman who was happy to get it off her hands. And so Harry took Andromeda and Teddy with him for their health and moved into the old sturdy house. Harry still happened to be on the front pages, but he didn’t know and honestly didn’t care. All he knew was that he was finally free, and gone from the life that caused him so much stress and loss. This was not to say everything was perfect, it was far from it. Harry still woke most nights because of nightmares and would have a panic attack every moment he got a headache and found it hard to communicate often with his friends, but he made it work. Because for the first time he finally had the choice to. 

“Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry wake up!” The small eight-year-old boy said as he shook Harry. 

“Hello Teddy,” Harry mumbled groggily, having not slept well the previous night. 

“Come on! I’m hungry,” Teddy groaned. Harry smirked and reached out for his glasses and wiped his eyes. 

“Go wake up your gran alright?” Harry laughed as Teddy nodded and bounced away. Harry threw his legs over and got up from the warm mattress and moved over to his dresser and pulled out a warm jumper, underwear jeans, and some wooly socks for today. As he pulled off his pajamas and got dressed, he couldn’t help notice himself in the mirror. The scars on his chest and arms that used to be pink were now white but still visible against his dark skin. He looked away and continued to pull the jumper over his head and walk downstairs. Harry placed the red kettle on the stove as he fished in the refrigerator for some fresh eggs and bread from the breadbox. The fry and crackle of the eggs in the pan woke up Harry, the delicious smell making his stomach grumble. A few seconds later, Teddy and Andromeda could be heard walking down the stairs, Teddy letting her use his hand for support. 

“Good morning Harry dear,” she said sweetly as she sat down at the Harwood dining table. 

“Good morning,” he responded brightly. “Teddy and you pop the bread into the toaster for me?” Teddy nodded eagerly and took three slices over to it and placed them in gently. Normally he would like to plop them in there to watch the bread bounce up again, but he had made the bread with Harry for the first time yesterday and wanted to be careful. 

Harry turned the stove off as the kettle whistled and the eggs became slightly brown. He shoveled the eggs onto the ceramic plates and grabbed the butter from the fridge when the toast popped up to Teddy’s delight. He handed his godson the butter and a butterknife and poured three cups of English Breakfast, adding a bit of sugar and lots of milk to Teddys. Harry placed the cups down on the table with the plates of breakfast and inhaled the hot steam of his tea before having a long drink. 

When Harry had gone back inside, he had found Malfoy, Andromeda and Teddy playing in his room. Harry had popped in to show Malfoy his room, said goodnight to Teddy and Andromeda and then went to retire for the night. As he slipped under his covers and closed his eyes, the dawning realization that Malfoy would be staying with him for a while, and he would have to deal with it.

“Teddy, the bread you made is wonderful,” Andromeda encouraged as she took a bite of the toast. Harry took a bite and hummed in agreement. 

“Hey Ted maybe you’ll steal my shop if you continue,” Harry joked as he took another bite, the butter seeping out of the bread.

“That's what I’m planning!” He said triumphantly. Harry laughed and took another bite of his breakfast. As he shoveled another bite of egg into his mouth, he looked at the time. 

“Oh Teddy we have to go, your school starts in ten minutes and I have to open the shop as well!” Harry said as he rushed to eat and clean up his plate. Harry had opened up a bakery a year after he moved in with Luna, needing an escape from the boredom and had liked the hobby. She had come along to originally just help him with designs and quickly became invested with the shop and was now a co-owner. The people in the town had apparently liked it as well, the business had been making quite the profit in the small town. “Andromeda, have you picked a healer that could keep you company yet?” She nodded and wiped her mouth with the red plaid napkin. 

“My nephew, I believe you went to school with him, Draco?” Harry froze. “He has worked for Saint Mungos for a while but when I sent a letter to my sister she recommended him. It will nice to see him again.” Harry tried to hide his displeasure with the situation but brushed it off. Malfoy had apologized to him and everyone else after the war, but that didn’t mean they wanted to interact with each other. 

“Yeah, I remember him. Come on Ted, get your bag!” Harry rushed. “When will he be coming?” Harry asked as he grabbed his own bag and opened the door. 

“Around three. I was thinking he and I could pick teddy up from school,” She said happily. 

“Sounds great. Will you be alright?” He asked. She nodded and motioned to the book that she was currently reading. Harry made sure she had sat down in an armchair and teddy had hugged her goodbye before they went out the door and helped Teddy onto the back of the bicycle. The bike ride down the paved country roads was always calming for Harry. The school was only five minutes away down the road in the center of the town. The bike ride would have taken longer if it was a normal bike, but with the help of a little magic, the bike went twice as fast. They reached the school in no time and Harry hugged Teddy goodbye before riding down the street to the small shop he owned and parked in the small alley in between. He took the key out from his bag and walked into the cozy shop. Luna was already there, frosting the last cupcakes in the kitchen. 

“Hullo Luna,” he greeted as he put an apron over his jumper. 

“Hi, Harry! How do you like the designs on the cupcakes? Because its autumn, I decided to make little red and brown leaves out of candy.” She took one of the cupcakes off the tray and held it out to Harry. 

“They look good! How are the nargles in here today?” 

“There aren’t many, though back at my house there happens to be a few, though they don’t bother me,” she said in her normal dreamy voice. Harry smiled at her child-like thoughts and put the trays of the bread and pastries in the oven. Luna had enchanted the ovens to bake all of their goods in five minutes or less so they wouldn’t have to wake up extremely early as the muggle bakers did, and Harry was extremely grateful. Five minutes passed and Harry took out the perfectly cooked baked goods and placed the trays in the display case. 

“You ready to open Luna?” He called out to the back. There was already a line outside the door, eager people ready to buy baked goods.  
“Yeah Harry, I’ll open the door for you,” she said as she made her way through the kitchen and out into the seating area, flipped over the final chair, and let the customers in. As Harry and Luna worked and helped customers, the thought of Malfoy being in his house-made him uneasy. They had never gotten along and might bring Andromeda and Teddy stress if they ended up going back into their old routine again. Harry would just have to not pay attention to him very much. Harry didn’t even notice when the clock struck three-thirty and the bells dinged from school children wandering in looking to spend their allowance. Luna took over the cashier register as Harry started to work on making more bread dough for the next day. As the kitchen became warmer, Harry rolled up his sleeves as he kneaded the dough, on the counter. The flour on his hands had made his dark skin dry, but he enjoyed the process. 

He heard the doorbells ding again and looked up to meet Malfoy's grey cold eyes. Malfoy looked different than when Harry last saw him, his glittering blond hair more free and looked more healthy. He was wearing a dark green collard shirt and black slacks, his fashion staying the same as posh and fancy, though muggle. And though he had changed appearance a bit Harry couldn’t help feel a bit defensive. He broke eye contact and watched out of the corner of his eye as Luna greeted him, Teddy and Andromeda happily. Harry got back to his bread and put the different batches in oiled metal bowls and covered them up with plastic wrap. He set the ten bowls to the side and was about to start making cinnamon roll dough when he felt a hand grab onto his leg. He looked down to see Teddy holding on like a koala bear. 

“Hi, Teddy!” Harry laughed as he lifted Teddy up from the ground, who squealed happily. With no effort, he held him against his hip and started to measure out some ingredients. “How was your day today? Was lunch good?” Teddy nodded excitedly. 

“Yeah! And Uncle Draco came by to pick me up and said he was staying with us to help gran!”  
Harry hummed as he started to make the dough for the rolls.

“Does this mean we can make bread with him?” Teddy asked eagerly. 

“Well, if he wants to,” Harry put Teddy down and ruffled his hair. “How about you go ask aunt Luna for a sweet?” Teddy scampered away from the kitchen to the slightly crowded sitting area, happily picking out the sweet he wanted. As Harry continued to make more goods to prep for tomorrow, he could feel Malfoy’s grey eyes staring at him. Eventually, they left, and as the day went on the sunset and the shop closed. At seven-thirty, Harry said goodbye to Luna and walked out on to the lit cobblestone street and boarded his bike. He reached the house in no time and set his bike against the side of the house and made his way through the front yards wildflowers and walked through the front door to see Malfoy in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled amazing. 

“Malfoy, I didn’t know you’d be cooking tonight,” Harry said as he hung his bag and coat up. The blond looked up at Harry before getting back to his cooking. 

“I thought that you would be tired after working all day so I decided to,” he said curtly. 

“Thank you,” Harry said slowly. “That's very considerate of you. What is it?” He walked over to the kitchen and looked at the pot that was stirring itself.

“Just some soup that my mother used to make for me sometimes,” he answered. “Teddy is in the living room with my aunt by the way.”Just then, Teddy sprinted into the room into Harry’s arms, nearly knocking the man over. 

“Uncle Harry! Did you know Uncle Draco could cook? I didn’t. Also when we were walking back we saw a fox but it ran away because the neighbor's dogs came up and started barking!” Teddy said very quickly. 

“That's wonderful bud. Speaking of, have you let the cat in?” Harry asked the young boy, who nodded vigorously. 

“I did, but she ran upstairs to your room, I’ll go get her!” Teddy then sprinted out of Harry’s arms up the stairs. Harry fell back onto the carpet and let out a sigh. 

“My goodness Potter, my aunt didn’t tell me you raised him like a Weasley,” Malfoy sneered as he stirred in more ingredients. Harry rolled his eyes and got up from the carpet and sat down at the dining table. 

“Yes, well he does spend a lot of time with Ron and George when they floo over,” Harry responded as he rested his head against the table. “Though I doubt some of that doesn’t come from his parents as well. I just hope George doesn’t show Teddy how to change himself completely or I will wake up to the joker standing in front of me.” 

“Who?” Harry snorted. Of course, Malfoy didn’t know who the joker was. 

“A muggle villain in a comic, he has green hair and likes to annoy Batman, a muggle hero,” Harry said, recalling the time that Fred brought over comics for Teddy for his birthday last year. 

“Batman?” Malfoy laughed. “Muggles really are weird aren’t they.” 

“Coming from a wizard who thought all muggles were less than him,” Harry retorted. He looked back at Malfoy, whose expression had gotten a lot darker. He didn’t respond and continued to stir the soup. Teddy broke the silence when he came running down the stairs with a very unhappy looking cat in his arms. 

“Uncle Draco this is PomPom! She doesn’t really like it when you pick her up unless your uncle Harry, so that’s why she is kinda mad right now, but sometimes she sleeps in my bed when uncle Harry puts her there. We also have another cat named Batman because he is all black and really grumpy, and hides out in uncle Harry's room,” Teddy ranted. Malfoy’s face was stuck in bewilderment as Teddy handed the cat to Malfoy offhandedly and tottered off to the living room and bother his gran again. It was Harry’s turn to be surprised as the cat snuggled into Malfoy’s arms. 

“Looks like PomPom has a new favorite. Watch out Potter or I’ll take batman from you too.” He set the cat down and turned off the stove. “Potter where are the bowls?” 

“Far-left cabinet. Do you need any help?” 

“No, I’m fine, though you could call in the others in though.”

Dinner was filled with Teddy filling in Malfoy about the house and what the best places in the village to eat, and where the dogs liked to hang out. Malfoy laughed along with Teddy and continuing the conversation. Harry was quiet, sipping the soup that was quite good, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. After dinner ended, Harry took it upon himself to clear the table and wash the plates, though Malfoy gave him a look for not using magic to do it. Harry simply rolled his eyes and didn’t let him get in his way. 

“Alright I am going to check on the chickens, do you want to come?” Harry asked Teddy as he put on his rain boots. 

“No thanks, I want to read some stories with Uncle Draco!” 

“Okay, have fun,” Harry called as he walked out the door. He and Teddy would normally check in on the chickens together, so it was a bit disappointing for it to be disrupted, but Harry understood it was good for Teddy to get close to Malfoy. Harry trudged through the wild fields over to the chicken coop. He could hear the light cooing of the chickens that were settling in for the night. He grabbed one of the wicker baskets on top of a box and grabbed the eggs that were resting under the chickens. He collected six eggs in total, and thought that was not many, it would have to do for tomorrow's breakfast. He bid the chickens goodnight and locked the door behind him. Looking out onto the fields, with the full moon hiding behind the clouds and the sheep lying down, it was if life was standing still. The windswept across the grasses, the rustling of the plants and trees nearby swaying with Harry as he stood there. Harry looked back at the house, the happy lights spreading a smile across Harry’s face. He started to walk back, ready to start the next day.

When Harry had gone back inside, he had found Malfoy, Andromeda and Teddy playing in his room. Harry had popped in to show Malfoy his room, said goodnight to Teddy and Andromeda and then went to retire for the night. As he slipped under his covers and closed his eyes, the dawning realization that Malfoy would be staying with him for a while, and he would have to deal with it.


	2. Bowtruckles and Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes in for another day of work but is met with more than he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two!!!! This is going to be a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but it makes sense for the plot!

That morning, Harry awoke at four-thirty, panting with a headache, and unable to tell if the water falling down his face was sweat or tears. He had another nightmare, one that he hadn’t thought of in a long time. He couldn’t remember a lot of it, just the smell of smoke and the feeling of his lungs begging to burst. Fire had been all around him, and he was racing towards someone on a broom, but this time he couldn’t save them. It was the battle of Hogwarts and looking back, it was when he rescued Malfoy from the burning down of the room of requirement. But why had he thought of that? The last time he had that nightmare was when Malfoy had apologized to him after the trials. 

Harry sighed and threw his covers onto the empty side of his bed. He threw on an olive green t-shirt and black jeans. He washed his face from sweat, the towel slightly reddening his skin from aggravation. Harry brushed his teeth as he stumbled around in his bathroom, looking for some aspirin to rid him of his headache. As he gulped the small pills down with a handful of water, he brushed a hand over his scar that refused to fade. The rippled white scar didn’t prickle all. He sighed in relief, as silly as he knew it was and walked down the stairs quietly. The rooms were still dark, the sun not having risen and brightened up the English countryside. 

Harry took a pan down from the pot rack hanging over the oven and placed it down on the spider burner. With a wave of his hand, the fridge opened and the eggs he had collected the previous night and the butter floated out and cracked themselves on the side of the pan. The loaf of bread floated out as well and placed itself lightly in the toaster. Harry grabbed the kettle and another pan down, deciding to make some bacon and fried tomatoes as well. After the eggs were done, he took out three plates and neatly cut two eggs out for each person. He poured some oil down onto the second pan as the other pan cleaned itself in the sink. The thin bacon slices sizzled instantly as Harry placed them down. When he added the tomatoes to the pan, the wonderful smells wafted up to Harry’s nose and spread across the house to the still sleeping people. 

Finally, when he had finished making everyone's breakfast, he grabbed a piece of buttered toast and poured some more tea into a travel mug and cast a charm over the food so it would stay warm. He quickly scribbled down a simple note saying he had woken up early and decided to get to work early. As we walked out the door, Harry swore he heard the creaking of steps on the staircase, but the door shut and he ignored it. Harry disarmed the charm on his bike and enjoyed the long bike ride to town as the sun rose and the stars disappeared. The smell of fresh dew on the grass and the chirping of birds entertained Harry as he peddled along the road. When he finally arrived in the village, the sun was up and a few people were already outside, ready to start the day like he was. The bells on the old wooden shop door rung as he walked in. Harry cast a quick cleaning spell on the door windows as well as the other ones before locking the door and walking to back, starting his daily routine. Harry didn’t notice Luna walking in as he was blasting the Weird Sisters while he formed the bread. 

“Hello Harry,” she said happily as she put on her own apron. 

“Oh, hello Luna! Sorry I didn’t notice you,” he apologized, looking away from his task. 

“Oh, it was no problem at all. I was thinking we could decorate the sugar cookies with thestrals and bowtruckles today,” she suggested. She pulled out the cookies that had been put on the cooling rack last night to bake in the morning. Luna gracefully flicked her wand and smiled dreamily as they placed themselves in the oven. 

“That sounds fun,” Harry smiled. “By the way, what time is it?” 

“About a quarter to six. I wanted to come in a little earlier today to help you out with the bread dough, but it looks like you beat me to it.” Harry laughed and got back to shaping the final pieces of dough and placed the racks in the oven. He moved on to preparing the other baked goods when it was finally time to open and he worked at the cashier's register until twelve when he and Luna took a break, sipping on tea and discussing the latest in town. 

“So Harry, why was Draco with Teddy yesterday?” Luna asked as she scooped more sugar into her tea. 

“Andromeda hired him as a healer to help her out around the house,” Harry answered. “As she gets older and the shop gets busier, I can’t be there for her like I used to.” 

“You know, back in school, nargles were very common around Draco, but now he seems a lot happier, and there aren’t any.” 

“I still think he is a git. But I want Teddy to know him, and it would be cruel of me to say no to Andromeda. Even though I want to hex him,” Harry complained. Luna laughed lightly and took another sip of her tea. “What?” 

“I guess I always thought you were obsessed with him for different reasons,” she smiled knowingly. 

“What to you mean?” Realization dawned on Harry. “You think I fancied him?” 

“Well, in a way you both were very similar. You may have been on different sides of the war, but both of you were forced upon this situation you didn’t want. Draco and you had lots of pressure on yourselves by everyone, and people always chose what you were going to do. I think that if things had been different, you two would have been at least great friends.” Harry huffed and took a big sip of his tea and got up from his chair. 

“We should probably open up again.” Luna laughed and put on her apron. 

“As much as you like to deny it, Harry, you know I’m right.” 

“Yes, but I wish you weren’t” he muttered to himself as he unlocked the door. 

—————

Teddy came in to say hello to Harry again and pick up an apple turnover, but had not stayed for long, and ran out the bakery doors to his uncle. The day was going well, the shop closed around seven forty-five and he and Luna had paid the rent for the next month. He bid his goodbyes to Luna and walked out the door. The fall air was a bit cold, making Harry glad he had worn his jacket to work this morning. He flew past fireflies and crickets as he peddled along the road, hair being whipped around by the air. 

Harry sensed the light ripple of magic in the air when a loud pop broke the countrysides quiet and Harry was thrown off his bike and was slammed into the fence. He could feel blood trickling down his cheek and arms where the sharp metal had scraped him. Harry looked up to see a dark figure wearing a mask walking towards him. He moved to his pocket where he usually kept his wand when he froze. He had left it on the table at the bakery. 

The figure grabbed Harry by his neck and slammed him into the fence again, the metal fence digging into his back. As his breath became ragged, Harry kicked the person's legs and dug his fingernails into their arms. The person stumbled backward, and Harry bolted from the fence down the road, his feet barely making contact with the ground. Harry heard a stupefy shouted and barely turned his head before the red light made contact with his back and he fell to the ground. The dark figure looked down at Harry as he tried to get up, his muscles straining and head pounding. 

“So much for being the savior of the wizarding world, chosen one,” they laughed. Another red light blinded Harry, and everything went black.


	3. Friends and discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets worried and goes looking for Harry

It was now nine fifty-five, and Potter was still not home. He had Teddy and Andromeda eat around an hour ago, not wanting the eight-year-old to stay up too late. Teddy had asked where Potter was, and Draco replied that he and Luna were probably working late. Now that Teddy and his aunt had gone to bed, Draco picked up the muggle phone and dialed the bakery number that was posted on the refrigerator in Potters' messy writing. 

“P and L Bakery, who is this?” Her dreamy voice said through the receiver. 

“Its Draco, I was wondering if Potter was still there?” He answered. 

“Oh hello Draco! No Harry left around seven-thirty. He hasn’t come home yet?” 

“No, he hasn’t.” Draco tried to mask his worried tone with annoyance. “You know he might be in the backyard, I’ll get him,” he lied. He placed the phone down on the weird box and replaced his slippers for his normal shoes. Draco wrote down a quick note saying he was going out on the back of Potters and grabbed his coat. 

The cold autumn air worried Draco as he made his way through the garden and closed the gate and started to walk down the road. His wand was in his hand, Lumos already cast and illuminating the dark. The tan tartan coat fought the chilly wind slightly, Draco hugging himself to keep warm. 

“Damn it, Potter, where are you?” Draco growled as he looked around the road. He went on for ten minutes, not a single car or person in sight. Draco sighed.

“Maybe he just met a friend in town and forgot to phone, why am I worrying?” But that wasn’t like Potter. He worried so much about his godson that if a fly flew by him Potter would hex it. Then again, Draco was the same. He cared a lot for Teddy and would hurt anyone who laid a hand on him.

Teddy reminded him a lot of Potter in their first year of Hogwarts. He was bold and happy and friendly to many. Except Teddy had bright blue hair and didn’t hate Draco. Though he had apologized, Draco knew Potter was only being friendly because of Teddy, and Draco didn’t help it by being the prick he always is and insulting everything in sight. In fact, Draco was surprised that Potters' house wasn’t a pigsty when he arrived and instead was a cozy house that radiated warmth and reminded him of what a home was supposed to really feel like. 

Draco lowered his wand and sighed. There was no Potter insight, and he had walked halfway to the town. He was about to turn around when out of the corner of his eye, the light from his wand revealed the red bicycle with the wicker basket Potter loved was discarded in the middle of the road. Draco ran closer and noticed the small blood splatters that were a few meters away on the metal fence across the ditch. His breath hitched as he noticed the dark outline of a body in the ditch. He shone his wand at the body, his eyes widening. Potter was lying there, several scratches on his cheek and his right arm and blood soaking his shirt. 

“Potter? Potter!” Draco called out to him, holding his head in his hands. “Shit.” Whoever attacked him had clearly left him for dead. Draco tried not to cry as he picked up potter and rested him against the grassy dirt wall of the ditch. As he looked at him more closely, Potter had more scratches on his arms, and there were several bruises that weren’t from bumping into the bookcase. 

“Sorry Potter, but there’s no other way. Please forgive me if I splinch us,” He groaned. Draco held onto Potter and apparated them outside of Potters's house. He let out a sigh of relief when there was no indication on either of their bodies that they had been splinched. Draco shifted his position a bit and carried Potter inside quickly into the living room. He accioed his med bag as he examined Potters body to look for more scratches. He used his surgery glasses and cut open his shirt to find a bloody symbol scratched into Potters's chest. 

“Uncle Draco? What's going on?” A little voice behind him yawned. 

“Nothing Teddy, Harry’s alright. How about you go back upstairs and get some sleep?” Draco asked, his hands resting on Teddy’s shoulders, using his body to block him from the sight of Potter. Teddy yawned and nodded before sleepily walking back up the stairs. Draco ran over to the phone and called Luna again. 

“Hello?” 

“Luna, i-it’s Draco. I-I found Potter in a ditch about a mile away,” he stuttered. 

“What? Is he alright?” 

“Y-yeah I think so. Could you call Ron and Hermione, I don’t think this was a simple burglary. I found a-a symbol on his chest,” he said, sucking in his breath and wiped the tears away from his eyes. 

“Of course, I’ll have them floo over as soon as they can.” 

“Okay.” Draco hung up and ran back to Potter, who was still unconscious. His breathing was normal, his long dark eyelashes fluttering every once and a while. Draco was in the middle of cleaning the blood on his cheek when the fireplace lit with green flames and a very tired looking minister and Auror stepped out. 

“Thank goodness your here,” Draco gushed. He had made up with Ron and Hermione years ago when Draco was training at saint mungos and he healed Ron after he had a nasty attack from a former death eater he was tracking. 

‘What happened?” Ron asked fearfully. He ran over to his best friend and sat down on the couch next to him. 

“I-I’m not sure. I thought he was still working with Luna, but when I called her she said he had gone home over two hours ago so I went out to look for him, and he was lying there. I didn’t know that scratch,” he gestured to the symbol on Potters' chest and tried to hide his blush. “Was there until I looked for more injuries.” 

“Will he be okay?” Hermione asked, trying to hold in her sobs. Draco nodded. 

“The thing on his chest seems to be the only mildly concerning injury he has. Do you know what it means?” Draco sat down on the floor and continued to clean the cuts on Potters face. Hermione leaned forward and looked at the bloody symbol on his chest, before running to the bookshelves and grabbed out a book. Draco took one of the wooly blankets and places it carefully on Potter as Hermione started to look through the book. Her fingers flipped through the pages so quickly, Draco thought they were going to fly off. She stopped abruptly at a page and started to read aloud: 

“Back in the dark ages of when witches and wizards were still being hunted, a few decided to hunt back against the muggles. They held blood rituals and sacrifices, bringing plagues and many deaths to the muggle communities. Those who didn’t join them would be the sacrifices, their magic being sucked out of them, which resulted in them dying and their magic being used in dark ways. The practices were mistaken as satanic rituals by the muggles, and most of the dark wizards were hunted down and some were killed. Though these practices by wizards are outdated, it is thought that an organization called the Purities was started in the early nineteen hundreds. Whether or not that it is just fiction, or real, they hold a big threat to the wizarding and muggle communities alike.” Granger stopped reading and showed the book page to Ron and Draco, the symbol of a star being in the middle of a circle, or a pentagram as muggles called it, displayed on the page as well as several diagrams of what the rituals looked like. Draco took a deep breath and sunk into a nearby armchair. 

“Well fuck,” he exhaled.

“But what do they want with Harry? If they wanted him for one of their rituals, why leave him there?” Ron asked as he looked down on his best friend. Draco could still feel Harry’s magic humming in front of them like a furnace, shutting down the suggestion that they took his magic from him. 

‘Maybe it was a warning before they take it?” Draco suggested. 

“Or a car scared them off, I don’t know. Ron, maybe you could look through some reports and see if this has happened before,” Hermione asked her husband as she sat down in the plushy armchair across from Draco. “I need a cup of tea.” Draco nodded and waved his wand, the kettle moved throughout the kitchen, and started to boil. 

“I’ll go to the office in the morning love, right now let's just wait for Harry to wake up,” Ron reassured her, taking one of her hands in his own. Five minutes later, they were all silently waiting with hot cups of teas in their hands. Five minutes became ten minutes, and then thirty became an hour. After it felt like he was never going to wake up, a low groan emitted from Potters' dark pink lips. 

“Harry!” They all cried, and rushed forward to him. Ron helped him sit up and pushed a hot up of tea into his hand. 

“What happened,” Harry grumbled, sipping his tea. 

“You were attacked by someone, but that doesn’t matter mate. What matters is that you feel better,” Ron said, his mother hen instinct kicking in. Draco moved over to the corner once he checked Potters' vitals and made sure he didn’t have any headaches. He watched as Ron and Hermione tried to get him to go back to sleep and get some rest, now reassured he was okay. Around five am, he did and Hermione and Ron left, telling Draco they would be back around eight with food and more information on what the group was. Draco, who had not slept the entire night, fell asleep in the armchair, but woke up every five minutes, every little sound jolting his body awake and his wand outstretched, ready to fight any attacker. But nothing came, except for Teddy and Andromeda around seven-thirty. Draco didn’t tell them much, not wanting them to worry and sent them off to the Bakery to tell Luna that Harry wouldn’t be in today and to get breakfast. Draco huffed and sat back in an armchair, looking at Potter with tired eyes. His job was supposed to be easy, ignore Potter, and hang out with his nephew and Aunt. Though when you were around Potter, nothing went the way you thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I am bullshitting my way through this.


	4. Old books and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Ron and Hermione try and find out why Harry was attacked.

Ron and Hermione arrived a little while later than Draco expected, holding a box of scones, and many case files that looked as if they had been left to dust for years. They had apologized, apparently, the minister taking a day off was difficult and Hermione had to ask Kingsley Shacklebolt to fill in for her. 

“So what did you find?” Draco asked as he sipped his fourth cup of tea that morning. Hermione sighed and slumped down onto the dining room table. 

“Well, besides the fact that many of these are cold cases from twenty years ago and have little to none information, I did find some more books about these rituals,” She said, handing Draco one of the books with a red cover. “This one depicts in detail what the rituals would do to the wizard, and the on Ron is holding speaks to a great length about how the rituals started. But none help me figure out why they would go after Harry.” 

“Maybe we just have to keep digging. There has to be a chapter in one of these books that mentions the type of wizards they went after,” Ron suggested. Draco took the scone of Ron's plate and took a bite. 

“And if Harry meets that description, what next?” 

“Then, we could look through files of dark wizards who would have a problem with Harry, which is everyone,” Ron sighed. He took back the scone from Draco and picked up another book and started to flip through it. 

“A book Weasley I’m surprised you know how to read,” Draco smirked. 

“A plain scone Malfoy, I'm surprised you ate it without gold shavings on top,” Weasley retorted without looking up from his book. Draco laughed and grabbed another cup of tea and delivered it outside to aunt Andromeda who was reading a book outside with a large sunhat keeping her in the shade. Draco made her she took her medication, and then went back inside to continue researching. 

Around Eleven, Andromeda came back inside, and much to Draco’s protest started to make them some lunch. Draco made her that after lunch she was drinking enough water, and arranged a portkey for her that would take Andromeda to his mother's flat in London. Although she protested, Draco insisted that until this was all over she would be staying there so there wouldn’t be too much stress for her, Draco wouldn’t have to worry that he was neglecting her, and she could reconnect with her sister. As soon as she left, Draco went up to heat up some leftovers and placed them by a Potters side table.   
The one thing Draco noticed about Harry's room was how open it was. His room was painted a light green, and the light brown hardwood floors reflected the sun that came through the large windows. His bed had a tan wooden frame, the Gryffindor red sheets, and pillows matching it nicely. There were many plants around his room, some hanging down in front of the windows and little succulents sat on white shelves. There were a few things in the room that stood out to Draco. For example, there was a tawny chest below the windows that when he tried to open was locked, and Harry's old broom was pinned up on the wall, his bed under it. 

Potter was sleeping peacefully in his bed on his side, his unruly hair falling over his eyes and scar. His chest rose and fell normally as Draco sat down on the bed and tucked Harry’s hair behind his ear. The scene was so domestic to him, a weird warmth inside Draco that he had not felt in a long time resurfaced in his stomach. Draco quickly left the room and shut the door carefully. When he sat down at the dining room table, Ron looked up from the book, looking two seconds away from his head falling down from exhaustion. He brushed his fiery hair away from his face and yawned. 

“How's Harry?”

“Still asleep,” Draco sighed. “Have you found anything?” 

“No, you think these wizards that were so advance would remember to include an index!” Hermione complained. Draco sighed again and picked up a file from the large, untouched stack. The report was about a man named Dorien Xandar, who worked as an author writing potions books. Draco had heard of this man before, he was the one who wrote many of the influential textbooks that completely changed potion-making. He was found dead in the woods, shirtless, with the pentagram and several bruises. The report described him as very pale and lacked any magical energy. The autopsy reported that his magical core had been entirely stripped from him. 

Draco tossed the file aside and picked up another one. It was a wizard that pioneered the migration from England to America, only to return back to try and bring his family there. He was found dead, two days later in the same situation, pentagram on his chest and stripped of his magical core. Draco frowned but picked up another file. This time it was Silvia Bane in 1934 who tried to vouch for the movement against the blood purists and singlehandedly stopped an attack on muggles with only her wand. She was found with the pentagram, and her magical core had been completely taken away. 

“Holy shit,” Draco breathed out. “Hermione look through those files over there, and tell me who was attacked.” She looked at him weirdly before picking up the file slowly. 

“It was the women who invented multiple spells for the healing community, and this one was Lorine Swarms, a dragon tamer. Draco why does this matter?” Hermione grumbled, exasperated. 

“What do these wizards all have in common?” Draco asked them. When he got no response, he rolled his eyes. “They all were powerful wizards that made history. And Potter fits into that category. What if these people are using wizards with strong magical cores and taking it for their own use. And if they get ahold of Harry’s,” 

“Say goodbye to the muggles in all of Britain,” Ron finished gloomily. “Blimey.” 

“Right.” Draco slumped against the table and rested his head on his arms. “What should we do?” He looked at Hermione. She sat there for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth pursed.   
“I think we should search the woods, and contact all wizards around the area, and if there is evidence they have participated in these rituals, bring them into questioning. Hopefully, we find something before this gets out of hand,” the minister strategized. “Ron can you contact your Aurors and have a few come down and investigate, and Draco I want you to set up wards to that no one can apparate without you knowing.” She was pacing back in forth, her face determined and sharp. 

“What about Teddy?” Draco asked. 

“We’ll have him stay with your mother and your aunt,” The head Auror spoke up. “With this type of case, they could try and take him to lure Harry out.” Ron got up and started to organize the files. 

“Alright, I’ll have Luna pick him up today and fill her in on the details,” Draco responded, his breath shaking. Hermione and Ron nodded and walked over to the floo to get back to work. As Ron stepped in, he paused and turned over to Draco. 

“Draco, I know that we used to not get along, but I’m happy your here, and I’m glad you are in Harry’s life. Your a good bloke,” he said, patted him on the shoulder, and left through the green fire, leaving Draco puzzled on what he meant when he said he was glad that he was in Harry’s life. As far as he knew, Potter still disliked him and could barely stand the sight of him. His attention was taken by the creaking of the stairs a few meters away from him. He turned around to see Harry walking across the kitchen, shirtless and very tired. 

“Potter…are you alright?” Draco asked, avoiding Potters gaze. 

“Yeah, just a bit sore. I heard Ron and Hermione are they still here?” He asked as he prepared himself some tea. 

“Yes they just left—Potter sit down let me handle that!” He snapped, striding over into the kitchen and taking the milk carton from his hand. “And for god sakes put on a shirt!” Potter smirked and waved his stupid wand, a sweatshirt shooting over to his hands. 

“You don’t need to mother me, and you can call me Harry you know?” He said as he sat onto the plushy couch. Draco rolled his eyes and handed him the hot tea. 

“I would rather eat a sock,” Draco shot back. 

“Wheres Andromeda, she usually likes to sit in here around this time?” He asked. 

“We sent her over to my mothers, for her safety,” Draco said, lowering his head and keeping his eyes trained on the counter. 

“Why would you do that?” Potter questioned, the anger in his voice rising like it always did. “The attack wasn’t even that bad, and I’m fine!” His green eyes were narrowed at Draco behind the round glasses. 

“Because this is bigger than you think, Potter. Your friends and I discovered that they were going to sacrifice you, and take your magic and use it for something bad,” Draco answered, his anger rising as well. “We found many old cases where powerful witches and wizards were killed as well, and I'm sorry but I think I'm against you dying!” 

Potter rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine, I can handle it.” Draco looked up at Potter, the anger was radiating off of him now.   
“Potter, it’s just for you and everyone else’s safety—”

“What are you going to do next, send Teddy away? Make me stay inside and never let me out again?” He shouted. 

“Yes!” Draco yelled, more exasperated with Potter than he has ever been. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice “Potter, we wouldn’t be doing this if we thought it was nothing. And I’m sorry because I know you love Teddy. But It’s just not safe.” Potter looked away from Draco and breathed into his hands. 

“When is he leaving?” Potter asked, his voice so small Draco could have sworn it was a mouse who spoke. 

“Tomorrow. I was going to phone Luna and ask her to bring him home from school.” Potter didn’t answer and sighed. Draco moved across the kitchen and sat down next to the boy who lived and tried to meet his eyes. He reached over and tried to hold one of his hands, but Potter brushed him off and stomped upstairs, his door slamming shut loudly, making Draco wince. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are moving into the angst now whoop whoop!


	5. Parties and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Draco, and Luna hold a little going-away party for Teddy

Teddy came home holding a very large baguette in one hand and Lunas hand in the other, a grin stretched very wide on his face. He immediately handed the bread over to Luna and jumped into Harry’s warm arms. He buried his bright blue hair into Harry’s sweatshirt and giggled happily.

“Uncle Harry guess what!” He squealed. 

“What?” 

“Aunt Luna said that I am going to stay with both of my grans! Are you coming to?” Harry sighed and looked at Teddy. 

“I’m sorry Teddy, but I have some work to do, but you are going to get to make cookies and hang out in London, and we’ll see each other soon.” Harry tucked the stay hairs from his godsons face behind his ear. Teddy huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, but only if you promise you to call me every night!” 

“I pinky promise,” Harry said, lifting up his left pinky. Teddy linked his own with Harry’s and hugged him again tightly. He then ran upstairs and yelled something about needing time to pack. Harry chuckled and sat down in a wooden chair. “I hate having to lie to him.” 

“As do I, but he’ll be safer. How about the three of us prepare a big feast, like a going-away party?” Draco suggested. 

“Ooh! We could all make a course and put it all together, like one of those muggle potlucks!” Luna cheered gleefully, clapping her hands together. Harry smiled and agreed that Teddy would enjoy it. 

“We could invite over Ginny as well, she could keep Teddy entertained while we cook,” He suggested. He looked over to Draco who’s smile faulted slightly and looked away. 

“That sounds wonderful, I’ll go phone her, you to discuss what courses you’ll be doing!” Luna jumped and walked over to the kitchen phone. Draco sat down at the table and folded his arms, the mood of the room now awkward for Harry. 

“So, I thought we could work together on the main course and appetizers, and Luna, if she wanted, could do dessert?” Harry asked, getting one of the big cookbooks down from a shelf and rifling through it. 

“That sounds good,” Draco said stiffly. “Po-Harry can I ask you a question?” Harry looked up from the book and nodded. 

“Are you and Ginny still, well, together?” He asked, his voice slightly going up an octave. Harry laughed and shook his head. 

“We were together for six months after the war, and then decided we didn’t really fit together and are still friends. She lives with Luna above the shop, their one year anniversary was two weeks ago. Why, you interested?” Draco rolled his eyes and slapped Harry’s arm with the back of his hand playfully. Draco avoided looking at him and instead peered over to Luna who had switched over to speaking on the phone with Ginny in the living room so she could sit down. The phone chord was twirled around her pointer finger and she was smiling like a school child. 

“The only girl I ever dated was Pansy and we just did that so our parents would stop pestering us and wouldn’t think that we were both flaming homosexuals,” Draco snorted. “Have you dated anyone since Ginny?” 

“I mean, sort of. Though a lot of the witched and wizards only wanted to date me because they wanted to see what kissing the chosen one was like. Muggles and wizards alike don’t really understand that I have PTSD. There was one bloke who was nice, but he had to leave to go back to France, and we are still friends. What about you?” 

“As a former death eater, there wasn’t a lot of options, but I’ve managed to date around. But a lot of them, like you Harry, didn’t really get all the PTSD things and thought I was just a prude,” Draco complained, taking the book from Harry and sifting through the pages. “Oh, how about we make homemade pasta?” Harry scrunched his face and took the book back. 

“How about some masala with lamb, rice, naan, and aloo gobi? I just picked up some cauliflower from the market the other day, so it will be fresh. Or can the British rose not to handle a bit of spice?” He teased his smile widening, revealing the soft dimples in his cheeks. 

“I can handle spice, I’ll have you know. T-though what about Teddy, he might have a hard time with it,” Draco muttered quickly. Potter laughed again, his head thrown back and hands supporting his stomach as he leaned back in his chair. 

“No godson of mine will have a low spice tolerance. I promise you I will hold back a bit, though by the time Teddy gets back, you will be on his level!” Potter got up and put on an apron that said ‘kiss the cook’. His nimble fingers tied a bow in the back and started to pull out different ingredients, including a round silver tin, that had eight more sliver tins inside. Draco took off one of the small lids and sniffed the red powder. The smell sent him back in a coughing fit, the spice going straight up his nose. 

“Harry If you use more than a teaspoon of that stuff I’ll sue you for attempted murder,” Draco threatened between coughs. Harry quirked up one of his eyebrows. 

“Draco, you are such a basic bitch, I bet you think that medium salsa is spicy,” he joked as he started to chop up cauliflower. Draco gasped and narrowed his eyes at Harry. 

“I just wasn’t brought up with a lot of variety around the house. Father didn’t really think that food was worthy of gracing itself by being eaten by us. And if we didn’t like what was served then you went up to bed with an empty stomach,” Draco sighed heavily as he put on an apron that had small cartoon cats around it. Harry’s smile faltered and stopped joking around, and instead went back to chopping up ingredients. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“Harry, it’s fine. That's the past now anyway. Now show me what to do!” Harry smiled again and brought Draco through the steps of making the masala sauce and chopping up the meat into small bits, and learning how the different combinations of the spiced from the tin made entirely different flavors. Before he knew it, it was already six-thirty and Ginny had arrived wearing a matching Weasley sweater, hers light yellowish gold, and Lunas a pale periwinkle blue. Harry matched them as well, wearing a red sweater. She was holding several packages and set them down on the table to hug Teddy. Draco couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. The youngest Weasley happened to be the scariest, and most stubborn of the lot and had a few choice words about Draco. Much to Draco’s surprise and relief, she greeted him with a hug and handed him a package. 

“My mum knitted this for you, but never got to owl it over, so she had me deliver it to you. And she told me to invite you and your mum over for Christmas this year, so she can shower you with even more presents,” she laughed. Draco opened the package to find an emerald green sweater with a silver D knitted into it. He held in the tears welling up in his eyes and hugged Ginny again. He pulled off his apron and put the warm sweater on. 

“Great! Now we all match,” Luna said happily. Ginny and Teddy migrated back to the living room with Harry and Draco while Luna prepared her dessert that was a surprise. Knowing Luna, it could end up being either small tea cakes or a seven-layer cake with moving frosting flowers. Draco curled up on the couch, hugging his knees against the warm green sweater. He stiffened a bit when Harry decided to sit right next to him, his knee touching Draco’s foot. He relaxed into the touch and scooted closer as the conversation drifted onto quidditch, Ginny complaining about the new manager of the Hollyhead Harpies. 

“I mean honestly, how can she expect us to go to practice every single day for eight hours without many breaks. Even Harry had us practice less than that,” she grumbled, sipping her glass of water. 

“I wasn’t that bad!” Harry protested. 

“Oh, you were! You were always on about getting there early so the Slytherins couldn’t steal the pitch. And then you had us practice until nine if we had a game the next day. I missed several hours of sleep because I was up late doing potions homework!” 

“I do remember Harry that you were very focused on being an absolute dick and never letting us practice,” Draco smiled. 

“That's because we got there first! And anyways your just mad because we always won!” Harry laughed. 

“Uncle Harry, do you think I’m going to play when I go to school?” Teddy asked, who had looked up from his book to listen to the conversation. 

“I bet you could be a professional just like aunt Ginny if you try hard enough. But I bet you will pick it up right away,” Harry smiled. 

“Good! The other day I took Batman on my broom, and even though we could only go a few feet off the ground he got mad at me and wouldn’t come out of the closet until I gave him some kibble.” Teddy grabbed his book and climbed onto the sofa, using Harry’s side as a pillow and started to read again. 

“You know, I’m starting to believe that the famed cat Batman doesn’t actually exist, I’ve never even seen him in the few days I have been here,” Draco chided, poking Harry in the shoulder.   
“He’s just a very secretive cat and is scared of strangers. I’ll go get him,” Harry sighed. As he got up from the couch, the warmth left with him, Draco’s side feeling suddenly cold. 

“Wait for me, uncle Harry!” Teddy yelled, scrambling up from the couch and running out from the room. It was now just Ginny and Draco in the room, avoiding eye contact noticeably. 

“So, Draco,” she dragged out. “When did you and Harry start being all touchy-feely?” 

“What?” Draco sputtered, looking at her with disbelief. “I don’t know what you're talking about.” He sunk into the couch, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. 

“Really? I’ve known Harry for a long time, and he is only that comfortable with people he trusts, so stop shitting around the tree and just tell me what’s going on with you two,” She said very brashly. Draco was taken aback for a moment by her words. 

“I’ve only been here for a few days, not even a week. I doubt he trusts me or likes me enough to be comfortable with me yet,” He mumbled. 

“Draco, you two have known each other for a long time. I don’t think it would take a lot of time for him to be comfortable around you. And if you see the way he looks at you like I do—”

“Look, Ginny, I know where you're going with this. Harry doesn’t feel that way about me, and I don’t feel that way about him. I’m just his godson's grans healer. I doubt that he’ll want me around when this Is all over.” Ginny didn’t say anything, but he could feel her eyes on him. Just then, Harry and Teddy came in with a very small black cat in his arms. 

“Draco, Ginny, meet the notorious batman!” He held out the small cat to Draco and let him take the cat in his arms. The black cat let out the smallest meow and snuggled further into his sweater. Draco raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Harry. 

“This is batman? I was expecting a very large black cat that would scratch my eyes out and I get this little lump of fur? I thought you said he was grumpy?” Draco scoffed, looking down at the small animal on his chest. Harry laughed at plopped right down next to him. 

“Yes well, he is tired since we woke him up from his nap and doesn’t have a lot of energy to fight back. If it was in the morning, he would have scratched you up quite a bit,” Harry said, petting the small cat with his pointer finger. At that moment, Luna came in announcing she was done and they could sit down to eat the meal that Harry and Draco had made. 

Draco, who didn’t want to disturb the sleeping cat in fear of being scratched, let the cat hide inside his sweater. He was pleasantly surprised when he tried the lamb masala, the spice though a bit hot for him was balanced out with the intense flavors of the perfectly cooked lamb. He had several bowls along with many servings of naan and aloo gobi, sneaking the cat several bites of the delicious food. When they were finally done, Draco felt as if he had gained ten pounds. 

“I think this was the best meal I have ever had. If I had more room in my stomach, I would eat even more,” he groaned. Harry grinned bashfully and looked down at the plate, his round cheeks slightly red. When luna brought out red velvet cupcakes with frosted chocolate teddy bears, Draco made a little more room and split a cupcake with Harry. At one point, some of the frosting had gotten on his cheek, and Harry took a napkin and wiped it off for him, making Draco feel very warm all over. When it was time for Teddy to go, He hugged the small boy goodbye and tried not to get too emotional when Harry kissed Teddy on his forehead before he left through the fireplace with Ginny and Luna. Harry had gone straight up to bed after he cleaned the dished, small clear tears falling down his face almost invisibly. Draco went up to bed a few moments later, the small cat still in his arms tucked away. The warmth in his body hadn’t left yet, and even though there were all the threats of uncertainty, he went to bed with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy ten thousand words :))))


	6. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Teddy leaves, things become a little more tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, I've just had a very hard time dealing with things going on with my life. I'm going to try and start updating again, but it depends if I can get the motivation too. Thank you for sticking with this story <3

The morning after Teddy left, Harry was a wreck. When he came downstairs, his hair had been more disheveled than normally, and the bags under his eyes. Draco had tried to talk to him, but Harry spoke in short, low words like his voice had gone from the world. After two weeks of Harry moping around, Draco had had enough. That morning, he made a fruit salad and piping hot tea and set them down where Harry usually sat down. He sat against the counter silently as Harry stumbled down the stairs in a black sweatshirt and sweatpants. Harry looked at the food and tried to turn around but Draco stopped him. 

“Harry, I made you breakfast. Eat,” he commanded, his voice stern and slightly cold. Harry sighed but slumped down at the chair and poked the food with the fork. Draco sat down next to him and watched harry slowly eat the fresh fruit. Harry stopped mid-bite and stared back at Draco. 

“What?” He asked with his mouth full. 

“Harry, I’m worried your depressed,” Draco sighed slowly. “You haven’t been eating, and you never do anything except sleep and at night call Teddy.” 

“I’m not depressed, just tired, that’s all,” Harry responded, his eyes narrowing down at the food. 

“Harry, just look at you symptoms—”

“Your not my healer, so I don’t need you to worry about my health. Why don’t you just go,” He grumbled. Harry set the fork down and fell back against the chair. Draco breathed in and out, and reached out for one of Harry’s hands. 

“Harry, look at me?” The man looked down at the floor. “Harry, I may not be your healer, but I’d like to think your as my friend, and I don’t like seeing you like this. I just want to help!” Harry whisked his hand away from Draco’s and glared at him through his round glasses. 

“Listen, you are not my friend and I don’t need help, so leave!” Harry spat cooly. Draco flinched back and crossed his arms. 

“You know what? Fine. Rot in your house alone, see if I care!” Draco retorted. He stormed out the door, slamming behind it, untamed magic sending a book to the floor. 

“Fine!” Harry yelled. He walked over and picked the book up and set it back in its spot. Harry huffed. He pulled back the white curtain and looked out the window to see Draco sitting out in the garden on a bench. His head was buried in his knees, his arms hugging his sides. He was shaking, and wiping away clear tears. Harry felt a pang of guilt and closed the curtains. He opened the old door and walked onto the flattened stone slab. Draco didn’t notice Harry as he stepped forward onto the grass and sat on the wooden bench. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said,” Harry apologized. Draco looked up at Harry. “I know I haven’t been acting right, and I shouldn’t have yelled. I just hate feeling that Teddy could be taken without me knowing, and I just feel so isolated.” Harry felt a cool hand on his and looked at Draco.   
“I’m sorry too, Harry. But I need you to talk to me. Because I- I care about you, and I don’t want to see you hurt. How about we go inside and finish breakfast, and then we can go to the market and get supplies,” Draco suggested. Harry nodded and smiled and followed Draco through the front door to eat. Breakfast was a quiet affair, the slight scrapping of forks win the clinking of tea cups being set down on the table carefully. 

Before they went to the market, Draco made sure Harry was wearing proper clothes, though there were very few that he found tolerable. Most of them were plain t-shirts and sweaters. Not to mention the rips in his jeans. It amazed him how people actually bought them with the rips in. After Harry had cleaned up and was wearing fresh clothing, Draco noticed his slight change in mood. Instead of the bored, grumpy expression, he had a slight smile on his face, as well as his posture was straighter. 

Harry grabbed a few of the cloth bags that were hanging up next to the aprons in the kitchen, and they walked down the dirt road to the town. 

“What made you want to be a healer?” Harry asked out of the blue, his bright green eyes trained on the road in front of him. 

“I guess, I just wanted to help people for once. All my life I was part of something that hurt people, I hurt people, and don’t say that I was just a kid,” Draco said, wagging his finger at Harry, who’s mouth had opened to protest. “I know I was, but I should have realized that my father was in the wrong, and hating people because of something that cannot be changed is stupid.” 

“Thats very admirable of you,” Harry said in a quiet voice. “Sometimes I still feel bad for leaving. I should have helped out more, there were still many people who needed help, and there were death eaters on the run, and laws to be put in place. Don’t get me wrong, I love the bakery with all my heart, but sometimes I think about what I could have done if I was around.”   
Draco studied Harry’s face, his eyes cloudy and deep in thought. 

“Harry, you did so much,” Draco sighed softly. He stopped Harry by grabbing onto his arm and turning him slightly, forcing him to look up at Draco. “Without you, everyone would be dead. You don’t owe anyone anything. You deserve to have a calm life that gives you peace after everything you went through. You know that, right?” 

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. He nodded slowly, his eyes not breaking their contact with Draco’s. Their bodies faced each other, Draco's hand still holding onto Harry’s arm. Their faces were close, and there was nothing Draco wanted more than to cup Harry’s delicate face and press his lips up against Harry’s, and feel the savior’s hands on the small of his back or his strong hands weaving through Draco’s hair softly. 

Draco cleared his throat, “Uh good. Thats good you know.” He looked away quickly, continuing to walk down the road. Harry followed after him, their walk focusing on listening to the birds chirping in the trees instead of each other and the moment they just shared. 

When they reached the market, the first thing that caught Draco’s eyes was one of the stalls with fruit stacked neatly in little blue cartons. He walked over and inspected the the ripe fruit, the raspberries a bit pale, and the blueberries looking far too mushy to enjoy them. The apples looked fine, though seeing the green apples brought him back to the vanishing cabinet and he steered away to look at the other fruit. Harry was watching him closely, laughing silently as Draco inspected each section of produce. Finally, Draco settled on blackberries and motioned Harry to help him purchase them. 

“What do you need black berries for?” Harry asked as he loaded the five cartons of blackberries into his bag and handed the muggle money over to the teenage cashier. Draco took the bag and made sure that none of them were crushed during the stacking. 

“I thought I might make a blackberry pie. It’s my mothers favorite dessert, her own mother having it made every year for her birthday, and she did the same for me,” Draco smiled, his face softening as he recounted the smell of the pie when he snuck down into the kitchens while the house elves prepared a birthday feast. 

“Alright, well I was thinking of making fish tacos with some of the fish that they brought fresh from the ocean this morning, and getting some cabbage and cilantro at the vegetable vendor to make a vinegar-based coslaw. Then of course we need to get some fresh bread because I didn’t make any,” Harry read off his list. 

“What is a taco?” Draco asked, puzzled by the unfamiliar dish. 

“Its a corn tortilla with different foods like lettuce, cilantro, chicken, and meat usually. Have you seriously never had a taco before?” Harry smirked. 

“Well sorry but living in the manor, there were not many food selections, as I have already told you.” Harry laughed and shook his head, his messy dark brown hair falling down over his eyes. Draco reached his hand up and brushed it away before he realized what he was doing. Harry stared at him, which caused Draco to blush and duck his head. 

“Uh sorry, you’re hair just fell, I shouldn’t have–”

“It’s fine Draco, though you’ll need to do a bit more to come even remotely close to containing my hair. Now, let’s go get the stuff before they close at two,” he rushed, pulling Draco’s hand into his and whisking him away into the different stands. He didn’t let go after they stopped weaving through the crowds, not even when Harry looked at the fish vendor. Draco didn’t mind the smelly fish though, all he could focus on was the warmth from Harry’s hand, and how perfect it felt for them to be holding each other.


End file.
